


Noble Emotions

by Caboosezzz



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Romance, Emotions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M.A.S.H references, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caboosezzz/pseuds/Caboosezzz
Summary: Spartans are designed for war, they are designed to die fighting through hoards of enemies. But Spartans also have personalities, they have hobbies and feelings. The Spartans of Noble team are no exception.War is war and hell is hell, of the two war is a lot worse- Hawkeye Pierce
Relationships: Carter-A259 | Noble One/Kat-B320 | Noble Two
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Lock

**Author's Note:**

> So I am alive! I took a break from posting because I felt like it and I was also super busy. I've decided to take a break from RvB and instead write about my favorite Halo game, Halo: Reach. I've been looking at Kat and Carter and honestly they need more relationship building, so I am here to build those relationships. This is pretty much completely self indulgence because the world needs more Halo: Reach fanfics. I've also been watching a lot of M*A*S*H so I'm going to throw in some references to that show as well because I love it so much. The Korean war is definitely a forgotten war even though it is a war that is still continued to this day. Enough rambling out of me let's get to the writing!

He never let himself express the true emotions he was feeling, it just wasn’t something he was allowed to do. He kept them locked up with a padlock and for a long time it worked, no one tried to get past that lock. Until  _ she  _ came along and changed everything, for one she tried everything she could to get past that lock. 

Every day she would poke, prod, pry, and try her absolute best to hack her way into his emotions. Sometimes she would come close to unlocking that lock but he always managed to keep them locked up. He was fairly certain she looked at him like a hard puzzle to solve, she hated when things were kept from her. 

As she became more determined to unlock his emotions he became more determined to keep them locked up. It wasn’t that he couldn’t trust her but because he couldn’t trust himself, he had no idea how to navigate his own emotions. Of course she was the cause of some of those emotions, he felt differently about her somehow. Like he wanted to protect her and care for her but also do physical things he didn’t understand. 

One day after almost a year of pestering him she managed to unlock that stubborn impossible lock. It was after a really difficult mission where she got injured, he had no idea how to deal with the thought of losing her so he called her into his office. 

“What the HELL were you thinking!?” he yelled at the Beta spartan who stood across from him on the opposite side of his desk. 

She looked surprised and taken aback by his sudden temper, carefully she observed him for a moment before responding. “We needed that spot and I knew I could take a few rounds from that needle rifle so we could gain that position in the field” Kat responded calmly, trying to calm Carter down. 

“Well you can’t just go risking your LIFE like that you need to be more CAREFUL” Carter berated, putting emphasis on his words to try and get through to her. He subconsciously moved closer to her until he was right next to her, he looked down on her and they stared at each other for a moment until Kat took a step back.

Carter immediately grasped her arm tightly and pulled her closer to him, it was a strange movement for him to make and Kat tried pulling back. “Don’t” Carter said in a commanding voice, squeezing her arm tighter. She froze for a moment and he pulled her closer to him, he moved to grab her with his other hand but she jerked back.

“Let me go!” She cried out, trying to get away from him again. Before she could even have the time to react he grabbed her other arm and knocked her feet out from under her with his legs.She yelped as she fell to the floor, Carter pinned her down and sat on her, making sure she couldn’t leave. She squirmed and screamed as he pinned her “Carter stop!” she said, tears forming in her eyes. She was scared of him and what he was doing, she definitely knew that as a female soldier she was a target for sexual assault but she never thought Carter would assault her. 

He kept her arms pinned but instead just laid down on top of her so their chests were pressed together. Carter rested his head on her shoulder and he relaxed his body, Kat immediately relaxed out of instinct. Whenever someone relaxed while attacking it meant they weren’t going to inflict harm.

“Commander?” she questioned softly, scared that if she said something too loud he would become aggressive again. He didn’t answer but instead stayed quiet for a minute before letting out a painful choke sound. She felt the tears start to soak her shirt and she realized that he was crying. 

Upon realization she felt her heart break a little bit, he was definitely going through emotions and finally showing them to her. Though not in the way she thought he would, the sounds he made were pitiful as he quietly cried into her shoulder. She double tapped with her fingers against his hands and he let go of her arms, slowly Kat wrapped them around him and squeezed him to her. 

“I-I can’t” he started but gasped for air “I can’t lose you” he choked out letting out a heartbreaking moan afterwards. It was the kind that showed true emotion, Kat finally broke the lock to the complicated man who led NOBLE team. 

“I’m not going to go anywhere, I’m right here for you” She murmured, rubbing his back comfortingly. He kept sobbing for a while, not saying any words but just crying as Kat comforted him. Eventually he cried himself to sleep and Kat knew she couldn’t leave him like he was so she carefully adjusted their positions so she could sleep next to him. The night cycle of the ship came on and the room fell dark, leaving the two sleeping Spartans together. 


	2. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noble team observes a few school children playing on a playground, but before long they are pulled away into another mission.

The group of Spartans watched the children play on the playground. It was something they were all jealous of but would never really admit it. 

They were all sitting in the shade, watching the children play as they waited for new orders. Kat focused on some children playing in a sandbox. "You know I wouldn't mind having a few of my own someday" Kat said, slightly nudging Carter. It was small enough to go unnoticed by the rest of the team. 

Ryan, who sat to the right of Kat leaned over and said "You just say the word and I'll give you a couple" 

"Yeah no I want some cute kids and I'm pretty sure you couldn't deliver" Kat shot back, pushed him away. Jun snickered a little and covered his mouth. 

Kat nudged Carter again and he shook his head slightly. He didn't say anything and instead ignored her. 

"You know I'd love to go play on that playground" Jun said, staring at the play equipment. 

"What did you never play on any as a kid?" Sydney asked, leaning forward so she could look at Jun. 

"No I was pretty young when I went into the spartan program" Jun replied, continuing to stare at the playground. 

Carter's arm beeped and he looked down at the screen. Kat leaned over and looked at it too, he had stopped trying to keep her from looking. She was just too damn curious. 

The orders were to head a couple miles north of their location for pick up. "okay people, looks like we've got a bit of a walk to get to the LZ so let's get moving" Carter said, standing up and looking at the rest of the team as they got up. 

They headed into the forest towards their LZ. Thom, Jun, Sydney and Ryan got caught up in a conversation about trying to get a playground on the base. Kat wasn't interested so she caught up to Carter and switched to private comms to talk with him. 

"Hey" she said, falling into step with him and looking over. 

He looked at her and cleared his throat before answering "hey Kat" 

"What are you thinking about?" Kat asked, she always wanted to know what everyone was thinking about and what they were doing. 

"I was thinking about what you said earlier" Carter replied, looking over at her again. 

"About having kids?" Kat asked, hopping over a log like a child would. She would always act more childish around Carter, she never really got the chance to be a kid. 

"Yeah, you can't think about stuff like that Kat." He said, looking down at the ground instead of at her. 

"Why can't I?" Kat asked, staring at the other Spartan. 

"Because we can't get distracted by having kids" Carter said, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"We? Oh so you want to have kids too?" Kat asked, looking up at him and trying to read the other Spartan.

He sighed "if it were under different circumstances then yes. I'd love to have a couple kids with you, but if we tried to have some as soldiers they'd take you away from me and I couldn't handle that."

"Then let's get this war finished up so we can retire" She replied, reaching up to grab his hand that was still sitting on her shoulder. 

"Good idea" He replied, giving her hand a slight squeeze before pulling it away.  He switched to the comms everyone else was using so Kat switched too. "hold up everyone there's a river here" Carter said, looking down at the water below him. 

"Let's try to find a place to cross" Kat said, looking up and down the river. She squinted at an object downstream “Hey Jun let me borrow your sniper” Kat said, holding out her hand. Jun handed her the rifle and she zoomed in on the object. 

“What do you see?” Jun asked, hovering over Kat nervously as he never liked to let others use his sniper rifle.

“It looks like a bridge of some sorts” Kat said, handing him back the rifle. He took it and looked it over for a moment before putting it back and backing off. He never liked it when other people touched his things. 

“Well it’s the best thing we got right now so lets go” Carter said, heading towards the bridge. When they got to the bridge it turned out to be a really old and worn down wooden bridge that probably hadn’t been used in years. They examined it for a moment before Carter spoke “It doesn’t look stable enough for us to cross together but it should be able to handle us one at a time” 

“We should probably send the lightest of us across first, then we can see the weak spots that won’t hold the others weight” Jun spoke up, eyeing Kat a little. 

“That is a good idea, Kat?” He asked, looking over at the smaller Spartan. 

“Fine I’ll go” Kat said, crossing her arms and sending Jun a death glare through her vizor. She walked up to the bridge and tested the first step with her foot before going forward, she kept testing each one carefully. About midway through the wood groaned and she tried to step forward but her foot fell through. She tried to climb back up but the wood underneath her collapsed and she plunged into the river. 

She started to thrash in the water, trying to find her footing but the rocks underneath her were too slick for her to get a good grip. Finally her foot caught on a rock and she managed to stop herself, the water was shoulder high and quite swift. 

“Kat are you okay!?” Carter asked from shore, him and the rest of the team were on the bank trying to get as close to her as possible. 

“I’m alright but my foot is stuck on a rock and I can’t get it out” She yelled to them, still panicked. 

“Don’t worry we’ll think of something to get you out” Carter said to her, turning around to look at what they had around them. 

“What if we made a human chain, going from biggest to smallest the biggest stays on shore while we each link arms until we reach Kat” Sydney chimed in, looking around. 

“That could work, Ryan you stay on shore since you’re the biggest. Then it’ll go Jun, Thom, me, and then Sydney.” Carter said, looking around at each Spartan. 

They all formed the line and Sydney managed to grab Kat. “Wait my leg is still stuck” Kat said, thrashing in the water in an effort to get her leg free. 

“Carter grab onto my foot I’m going to dive down and see if I can free her leg” Sydney said, holding her foot up for him to grab. Carter grabbed onto her foot and Sydney dove down into the water, only to resurface a few moments later.

“It’s too heavy for me to push I can’t do it” she said between breaths, her body getting tired. 

“Switch places with me and I’ll try” Carter said, getting a nod from her as she reached around him to grab onto Thom. It was a bit of an awkward maneuver but eventually Sydney had a hold on Carters foot and he dove down to try and push the rock out of the way. 

Kat’s leg was caught pretty badly, it was wedged between two big rocks. He grabbed onto the rock that was closest to him and pulled, it came loose easily and shocked him as it rolled back and hit him in the face and knocked his helmet off. His mouth and nose were flooded with water as he scrambled to find something to grab onto. He grabbed onto something and before he knew it he was dragged on shore. Kat laid down next to him on the sore as everyone caught their breath. She looked down at her leg and evaluated the damage done to her armour, there were serious dents and cracks in the armor and it looked like it would fall off at any second. She looked over at Carter and giggled a little bit. 

“What?” he asked, tilting his head and looking at her confused.

“You look like a drowned rat” She answered, giggling and brushing some sand out of his hair. 

“I save you and you aren’t even going to say thank you?” he asked, brushing sand off her armour. 

“Thanks Commander” She said, headbutting him in the shoulder slightly. It was a playful gesture, one she did to him a lot although he never understood why she did it. Carter stood up and offered her his hand, she took it and stood up “Thanks” she replied. 

“Okay people we are going to have to find an alternate form of crossing the river” Carter said to the team, each member standing up too. 

“Let’s just keep going along the riverbank, I’m not up for anymore swims” Sydney answered, scraping sand out of her chest piece. The rest of the team agreed and they set off down the river, it took awhile but they found a shallow place to cross. They made it to their LZ only a few minutes late, of course they were in trouble for the damaged and lost equipment but it didn’t really matter to the Spartans. What mattered is that everyone got home safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I'm really enjoying writing this!


	3. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter loves music.

Carter loved to listen to music, it was one of the things he really really enjoyed doing. He loved listening to piano songs his mom used to play him on the piano. It was one of his favorite sounds, it reminded him of when times were happy and when he had his family around him. 

He also loved to watch movies and listen to their soundtracks. His favorite movie by far was Secretariat, there was no war and it was the kind of movie that would give you chills. 

He loved watching Secretariat win the Belmont Stakes, it was such a beautiful thing to watch the big red horse win by 31 lengths. He often thought of himself as the big red horse, just going and going. Never giving up and beating the impossible odds. 

He would watch episodes of a TV show called M*A*S*H his older sister would watch as a kid. Except now he understood the show. He really related to Hawkeye, he was too married to his work to have a good personal relationship. He did try though, he and Kat were rather close. Some days though, he really wished that the war would end. He couldn't stand being a soldier, he hated the death and destruction that was around him. He knew he hid behind other people, letting them do all the killing but he couldn't stand it. He hated taking another life, he wished he was a surgeon instead of a Spartan. At least surgeons save people. 

War was definitely a lot worse than hell. People say only sinners go to hell, there is no one innocent there. But innocent people and creatures are all over the place in war. It made him sick. 

Kat was an innocent victim of war, in some way she managed to keep her childlike allure. She was insanely curious and would stick her nose into anything to find new information. Sometimes it got her into trouble but he always stuck up for her when she did. He had a soft spot for her ever since she unlocked his emotions and helped him understand them. 

When the war ended he would take her somewhere safe, warm, and pretty where they would start a family. They would be happy and live long lives, forgetting about the soldiers they used to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter done! I'm honestly really enjoying this series.


	4. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat refuses to wake up, fortunately Carter has a backup plan.

In Carter's opinion Kat was the naughtiest member of Noble team. She would disobey his orders and pester him whenever possible. But the most annoying thing she would do was refuse to get out of bed in the morning. 

That was until he discovered he could bribe her into getting out of bed. 

Carter squatted down besides Kat's cot and pulled out a gummy shark from a small bag. He pressed it against her lips until she started to eat the gummy. Upon tasting the gummy she opened her eyes and looked at him. 

"Good morning" she said, opening her mouth for another gummy. 

"Good morning Kat" Carter replied, placing the gummy shark in her mouth. She happily munched on the shark while Carter waited for her to finish. 

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, giving her the last gummy. She nodded and ate the gummy. 

"What about you?" She asked, rolling on to her stomach. 

"Yeah I slept pretty good, I had a weird dream though" Carter said, rolling up the gummy bag. 

Kat stuck her hand out from under the blanket and used her best kitty eyes while looking at him. "More?" She asked, trying to sound and look as cute as possible. 

Carter looked at her and tried to resist her cute look but he caved "fine you can have one more" he said, unrolling the bag and giving her another gummy shark. 

Kat smiled and made a purring noise "what was your dream about?" She asked, then popped the gummy into her mouth. 

"Well I was sitting in a field on Biko and you were there. We were talking and eating some food, then Jun walked up heavily pregnant. Then I woke up" Carter said, his brows furrowing slightly as he thought about the dream. 

Kat burst into laughter "Jun was pregnant?" She laughed, starting to get dressed. 

"Yeah it was super weird" he replied, shaking his head. 

"That's hilarious" she said, standing up and stretching. "come on let's go get breakfast" she said, starting to head towards the door. 

Carter followed behind her to the mess hall, he was deep in thought. He lied when he said Jun was pregnant. Instead Kat was the one that was pregnant. The dream was still fresh in his mind, she was wearing a blue dress. Her stomach was round and swollen with their child. They were happy, everything was at peace in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter done! What do you guys think of this one?


	5. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter is stressed so Kat gives a massage and opens up about her past.

Carter couldn't focus on the report he was supposed to be reading. There was just too much going on for him to focus. He sighed and tossed the tecpad on his desk. Kat looked up from what she was reading, sitting in a chair opposite of him. 

"What was that for?" She asked, looking at the device sitting on the desktop. 

"I just can't focus right now, there's too much going on" Carter said, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. 

He could hear shuffling and footsteps before he saw her looking down at him. "do you want to talk about it?" She asked, putting her hands on his shoulders. His first instinct was to pull back but she started to rub small circles and he relaxed. 

"There isn't really much to talk about besides the fact we have way too much work" he said, closing his eyes. The massage was starting to feel really good. 

"I know but if we take breaks to destress it shouldn't be so bad, you have a lot of tension in your muscles commander" she said, working a knot out of his neck. He let out an involuntary moan and continued to let her manipulate his muscles. 

"Oh God that feels good" he commented, really relaxing into her touch. 

"Here let's move to the cot and I'll rub your back" Kat said, tugging on his shirt a bit and pointing to the cot. 

Carter thought for a moment before answering "Okay but only for a few minutes" 

"Take off your shirt it'll be easier for me to massage you" Kat demanded, giving him her kitty eyes. Part of her really just wanted to see him shirtless. 

"Fine" he said, pulling the shirt over his head and putting it at the head of the cot. He laid down and sighed, some of the pressure releasing from his back. Kat put her hands on his back then gently lowered herself so she was straddling his butt. "do you really have to sit on my butt?" Carter asked, trying to hide the blush on his face. 

"It's the easiest way to massage" Kat said, she wasn't lying but she also didn't have to sit on him. She just wanted to be close to him. 

Carter let it go and Kat started to work small circles into his back. She started from the top of his back and worked her way down. As he felt the pressure start to fizzle out of his back he felt his spine start to ache a little. 

Kat expertly pressed down on one of his vertebrate and when he breathed out she pushed quickly. A loud cracking noise could be heard and he accidentally moaned, loudly. He could feel what felt like little air bubbles float out of his spine, the relief was glorious.

"That felt so good" he half moaned, peeking back at her. She was blushing a little and had started to massage his lower back. 

"I could tell your back needed to be popped but I didn't expect it to be so loud" she admitted, feeling along his spine. "this vertebrate doesn't stick out like it used to, maybe you need to visit a chiropractor" she said, rubbing where she had pressed. 

"Maybe I do" he said, letting her continue to massage his back. "That felt so good I don't know if I want to laugh or if I want to cry" Carter said, trying to wrap his mind around the relief he felt when she cracked his back. 

"Then you should definitely visit a chiropractor" Kat replied, working another knot out of his back. 

"Have you ever been to one?" Carter asked, letting out a slight moan from her working on the knot. It had been causing him a lot of pain. 

"Yes I try to go once a week, it feels amazing." Kat replied, starting to work on his lower back. 

"What does it feel like?" Carter asked, somewhat starting to fall asleep from the relief. 

"Well it kinda feels like being born again, I tend to get tension in my hips and lower back. Usually my legs feel off and they'll pull on them and immediately they feel like new. It's just something I really enjoy." Kat tried to explain, the feeling almost indescribable. 

"Now I really want to go to the chiropractor" Carter said, giving a slight chuckle. 

Kat continued to massage his back, working out all the knots and kinks in his spine. She rubbed against a scar on his ribcage, the memory of how he got the wound flashed in her mind and she tried to shake herself of the thought. He had been stabbed by an energy sword, it punctured his lung and almost killed him. 

Of course she killed the elite but she did it in a much more violent way than she normally did. She had no idea why she killed like she did but it still disturbed her. She had torn off its mandibles, gouged out it's eyes and tormented it until Sydney grabbed her to calm her down. 

The elite was groaning and trying to fight for its life but she managed to grab Sydney's pistol to shoot the damn thing. 

Carter ended up being okay but it was still concerning and confusing. She had no idea why she felt the rage she did when he was injured. 

Carter moving brought her out of her thoughts, she looked down at him as he started to shift. "I think that's enough massaging for me, now it's your turn" he said, tapping her thigh so she would move off him. 

Kat got off him and he sat up, she tried not to stare as he put his shirt back on. A small part of her was sad he was putting it back on. 

"Go on" Carter prompted, gesturing to where he was just laying. Kat almost reluctantly laid down, she got comfortable and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The sheets smelled like Carter, she loved the way he smelled. His scent had always made her feel happy and calm. 

Carter sat beside her and reached down to start massaging her back. He started up at her shoulders, rubbing and working out all the stiffness. "Do you want to take your shirt off?" Carter asked, gently rubbing her spine through the fabric. 

Kat froze and didn't respond for a moment, she shifted to look at Carter then sat up. "okay" she finally said, taking off her shirt. She laid down again on the cot and waited for Carter to ask what was wrong with her back. 

Instead he just continued massaging, he leaned over her a bit in order to take a closer look. He looked at the constellation of scars that were scattered around her back. Some of them were scars from deep wounds, others were scars from superficial wounds. 

"You're staring aren't you?" Kat asked, looking back at him and shifting uncomfortably. 

"Just observing" Carter replied, continuing to massage while looking at the scars. "how did you get all these scars?" He asked, rubbing her spine. 

Kat was silent for a minute, trying to gather her thoughts. "those are from old teammates" she finally spoke, trying to hide from his stare. 

"What did they do to you?" He quietly asked, not wanting to upset her. 

She was silent again until she decided just to tell him. "they used to pick on me a lot, the leader was the one who did it most often." 

"Why would they do that?" Carter asked, concerned about what happened to her. 

"Well my team wasn't the best so whenever something went wrong the leader used to beat me up. Then it kinda caught on and the rest of the team would to." She said, tears welling up in her eyes at the memories. 

"How did you get them to stop?" Carter was getting worried as he could tell she was getting emotional. 

"A medical officer noticed that I was getting hurt way too much just to be caused by training. So she reported it and I was pulled out of my unit and trained alone for a while. That's when they noticed my skills with technology and decided to place me on Noble team" she replied, trying not to cry. 

"I'm glad it got you noticed for Noble team." Carter said, leaning closer to her. "wait is that why the first time something went wrong in a mission you completely disappeared afterwards?" He asked before she had time to reply to his last statement. 

"Yeah, I was scared it would be like my old team, so I hid from everyone" she replied, smiling at the memory. When Carter found her he ended up having to coax her out of her hiding spot with some swedish fish. 

"It's a good thing I proved you wrong" Carter said, resting his head against her shoulder. He rubbed her back with his hand, it was a gentle caring motion. 

Kat looked back at him and they stared at each other for a moment. They both drifted closer to each other until finally their lips met. Kat's eyes fluttered closed, Carter moved his lips and she followed his motions. 

He slowly pulled away, opening his eyes to look at her. Kat smiled and looked at him, she had definitely enjoyed the kiss. "what was that for?" She asked quietly, curiosity getting the best of her. 

"That was a thanks, for opening up to me" he said, resting his head on her shoulder again. It was quiet and peaceful for a moment before a loud knock at the door. 

Kat cursed under her breath as Carter jumped away. They both knew they'd be in trouble if someone discovered them like they were. Kat grabbed Carter's shirt and tossed it to him, he caught it and pulled it over his head as Kat did the same. 

Kat got off the cot and sat down in one of the chairs as Carter went and opened the door. Ryan was standing there waiting, he peered in like he expected to find something. 

"What do you need?" Carter asked, crossing his arms. 

"The colonel wants to talk to you about something" Ryan answered, leaning against the doorway. 

"Okay" Carter said, leaving the room and going towards the colonels office. 

Ryan stayed and walked into Carters office, he stood next to where Kat was sitting. "Are you going to be the team bitch again?" He asked, roughly grabbing her shoulder. 

"No we weren't doing anything so leave me alone" Kat protested, shoving his hand off her shoulder. 

He stiffened and grabbed her, throwing her to the ground. He kicked her in the ribs, Kat let out a loud yelp in pain. 

"Remember your place you stupid bitch" Ryan spat out, leaving Kat winded on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super happy with how this chapter turned out! What do you think?


	6. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat remembers the past teammates she's had.

Kat sat on her bunk, looking over different pictures of the team. It had changed over time, some lost due to death or injury. The first picture was of her, Carter, Tony, Ollie, Daphne, and Diego. 

Kat looked at Daphne, she was the first loss of the team. She was out doing recon and got trapped, they were later able to retrieve what was left of her mangled body and armor. 

Tony was next he had his leg blown off due to a wraith shell. While he was in recovery he was reassigned by ONI. It was sad to see him go, they had expected to keep him on the team. 

Diego had been killed when his suit got a breach in it on a mission. They couldn't get him to safety in time. She still remembered his scream as he died. 

Of course after a while Ollie was killed too. He was pretty fun, always tried to lighten the mood. Kat had to admit she had a little crush on him, when she was scared of Carter due to how her last team was. Ollie had his chest blown open and his guts had spilled everywhere. The last thing he said was "oh my organs, oh my organs, they are falling out of me. They are lost and gone forever oh my organs are on the floor" to the tune of my darling Clementine. 

Kat looked at the next picture of the team she had. It was of her, Carter, Erin, Adrian, Isabella, and Jacob. 

Adrian was the first to go, his throat had been cut by an Elite. She remembered trying to patch him up as he bled to death. He looked at her with his striking green eyes until the light faded from them. 

Jacob was paralyzed from the waist down when he was crushed by a Hunter. She remembered watching him be wheeled away to serve elsewhere, but not as a Spartan. 

Erin had been on the team only a few weeks when he was killed. He went on recon and later a team of ODST had brought him back in a couple different pieces. 

Isabella was her best friend and rival for a long time. She was always trying to impress and get Carter's attention. But by that point Carter wasn't really interested in a relationship. Kat felt a bit of pride knowing she had won over Carter's affection. But of course it was mixed with sadness, Isabella had died protecting Kat from a brute. 

The third picture was of her, Carter, Jun, Ryan, Sydney and Thom. 

She frowned looking at Ryan, he was taken off the team. It was once the abuse had started up again and the rest of the team wouldn't tolerate it. 

Sydney was on the team for quite a while, she always carried a lightweight machine gun. It was smaller than normal but allowed her to be quicker in the field. But one day Sydney wasn't fast enough and she was sniped in the head. It was so sudden and shocking. Kat couldn't imagine dying like that, one second talking to the team and the next gone. 

Looking at Thom she felt tears well up in her eyes. The wound was still fresh in her mind of him flying away with the nuke. She wanted to scream and tell him to stop but she couldn't. She also lost her arm that day, she lost a lot that day. 

The final picture was one of her, Carter, Jun, Emile, Jorge, and Thom.

She looked over the picture, the new six was to arrive in a few days. Of course she'd get them to take another picture together. It was something she always did. 

Jorge was what she would describe as a gentle giant. He was huge and could easily kill thousands of covenant but he still tried to be gentle and careful when around others. 

Emile had taken some time for her to get used to, she didn't like how violent he was. Especially because of how Ryan would act, but Emile eventually earned her trust. Though it took a couple weeks for him to earn it. 

Jun was a strange man. On one hand he was always practicing social distancing but on the other hand he wouldn't shut up. He was always talking about random subjects and stuff. She thought of it as his way to cope with stress. 

Then there was Carter he was the only one who stayed. He was the only one who lived and continued to lead the team. It was approaching the 5th year of Noble teams existence. They had known each other for five years, a lot had happened during those years. 

Carter had managed to gain her trust, something that took months to do. Then he got her admiration and she developed a crush on him. Soon he pinned her in his office and laid down on top of her while revealing his emotions. After that they started to drift closer emotionally, they kissed one night when they were looking at the stars. Then they started to cuddle whenever they got the chance. Of course it was always when they were alone. Eventually it went past cuddling and one night in his office they became one. It was glorious and they would try to mate at least once a week. 

Carter was hers, he belonged to her and she belonged to him. Nothing would ever change that. 

She looked up as she heard someone enter the barracks. It was the person she was hoping to see, it was Carter. "hey Kat I need to go over some things with you in my office about the new six" he said, casually leaning against the door frame. 

"Sounds good" Kat replied, putting away the tecpad and following him to his office. They entered and Carter locked the door behind them. 

He pulled her into a kiss and pressed her against himself. He was determined to mate with her again and she was happy to have his attention. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a new chapter is out! I decided to use the word mate because Spartans aren't really educated on sex. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Washing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter and Kat take care of each other during a mission.

Kat knelt down by the river and scooped some water in her hands. She stared at it for a while before splashing it on her face. The refreshingly cool water felt amazing over her dirty, sweaty face. 

Hearing a noise behind her she whipped around but relaxed when she recognized the familiar blue armor that belonged to Carter. "sorry I didn't mean to startle you" he said, reaching up and pulling his helmet off. 

"It's fine" Kat replied, soaking a wash cloth in the river. Carter looked at what she was doing and sat down next to her. "can I do it for you?" He asked, holding his hand out as she wrung out the cloth. 

"I'm perfectly capable of wringing out my towel on my own" Kat replied in a somewhat annoyed tone. 

"No I mean like… uh I want to wash your face for you" Carter stumbled out, his cheeks turning red. 

Kat looked at him for a moment before handing him the wash cloth and a tube of face wash. "go ahead" she said, scooting closer to him and leaning forward. 

She closed her eyes and Carter used the cloth to dampen her face. Then he squirted some of the face wash onto the wash cloth. Gently he massaged the product in, scrubbing away all the dirt. 

He used small circular motions, making sure not to use too much pressure. Then he rinsed out the washcloth and used it to rinse off the soap. Using a dry towel he patted her skin dry, Kat slowly opened her eyes. 

Her light blue eyes met his striking blue ones and a wave of heat punched her in the abdomen. He was just so damn cute, leaning forward she quickly kissed his lips. 

"What was that for?" He asked, as Kat blushed and looked down at her towel she started to fold. 

"It was a thanks for taking care of me" she replied, packing up her little hygene kit. 

"Do you want to wash my face?" Carter asked, knowing she wanted to but was too scared to ask. 

"Yes" Kat answered eagerly, scooting even closer to him. Carter got out his own washcloth and face wash, he handed them to her and closed his eyes as she started to wash his face. 

To anyone else the interaction between the two Spartans would have looked strange. But for the two it was a comforting feeling, among all the death and destruction they still had each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know I've been super inconsistent but I have still been writing. I got bucked off my horse and broke my leg. I'm starting to get back in the swing of things. I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	8. Rick Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat Rick Rolls Carter.

"Hey Kat what are you doing?” Emile asked, looking over her shoulder at the tecpad she was typing on.

“I’m going to Rick Roll Carter” She replied, a mischievous grin on her face as she typed away on Carters tecpad. 

“How are you going to do that?” Emile sat next to her, amusement in his voice. 

“Easy, I’m going to create a file called porn then when he opens it it’ll be the rick roll video” She said, creating the file and leaving the tecpad where she found it. 

“I can’t wait to see his reaction” Emile chuckled, going to his bunk to wait for Carter to get his tecpad.

A couple hours passed and Carter came back from his meeting, he sat down on his bunk and picked up his tecpad. “That was a long meeting” Kat said, shifting to face him. 

“Yeah, there was a lot of stuff to talk about” Carter sighed, laying down and looking at his tecpad. He started to do some reading and work, Kat and Emile watched to see his reaction. 

Finally it happened, he frowned and looked confused for a moment before checking the volume on his tecpad. He tapped something then looked annoyed and he looked over at Kat "it was you" he accused, giving her a fake glare. 

"What are you talking about?" Kat asked as innocently as she could. 

"This" he replied, showing her the video and finally getting her to drop the act. She laughed and Emile chuckled from across the room. "you knew?" Carter asked, Emile responded by putting his hands up and continuing to laugh.

"I'll have to get you both back for this" Carter sighed, sitting down and getting back to his work. 

He wouldn't punish them like a regular CO would instead he'd just let it go. It was a harmless little prank, one of the things that brought Noble team so close together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I've based it on a prank I pulled on my mom.


	9. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat is scared of Carter but soon learns he's not as bad as she first thought.

The mission had gone wrong, they completed their objective but everyone suffered injuries. She had a bad bruise on her stomach from when an elite punched her. Kat was terrified of what Carter would do to her, she was worried it would be like her old team. He'd probably use her injured stomach as a punching bag. 

Scared, she grabbed her blanket and pillow off her cot and went to hide. The others were being looked over by the medics so she had a perfect time to escape. She ran to the storage room where she knew she could find a place to hide. When she got there the room was empty, it was perfect for her to find a place to hide. She wandered to the back of the room and moved a couple crates. If she was a normal human the feat would have been impossible but with her augmentations she only struggled a little. 

Kat crawled into the hiding spot and curled up in her bedding. She never wanted to see Carter or the rest of the team again. Slowly she started to drift off to sleep, the adrenaline was wearing off. 

Carter frowned as the last member of Noble team left the med bay. Kat still hadn't shown up to get her injuries checked out. He got up and left, walking to the barracks where he assumed Kat would be. 

When he got there he was confused to see that she wasn't there. Her bedding was also gone, leaving him extra confused. Sighing, he laid down on his own cot, wanting to get some rest. He was exhausted from the mission, it was a really long and tiring one. 

Carter tossed and turned, unable to get Kat out of his mind. She could be injured and needing help. Finally he got out of bed and left the barracks. 

He went to the barracks where Kat's ODST friends were. He knocked on the door and a blonde woman with long hair opened the door. "hello?" She asked confused, it wasn't normal for them to see a Spartan. 

"I'm looking for Kat, have you seen her?" Carter asked, folding his hands behind his back. 

"No sorry we haven't seen her since before she left on the mission. Is she alright?" The woman asked, the other women from the unit walked over to the door to listen in. 

"I'm not sure I haven't seen her since the armory" Carter replied "I'm going to continue looking for her" he said, turning around and walking off. 

"Good luck" he heard one of them call as the blonde one shut the door. 

Continuing on his search he went to the mess hall. It was pretty much empty except for a few personnel sitting at a table. Walking up to a vending machine he grabbed some snacks to eat, he was pretty hungry. He tossed some in his pocket and started eating the rest. 

He walked on while eating some skittles, next he checked the bathroom. The showering area was empty and she wasn't in any of the bathroom stalls. 

Carter was stumped; he had no idea where Kat would be. He doubted she would be at the gym but decided to check there anyway. When she wasn't there he went back to the barracks. 

She wasn't there either so he started wandering the halls and trying every door he could. One of the storage rooms opened and he looked around. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. But one of the crates caught his eye, it was towards the back but out of place compared to the rest. 

Crouching down he looked in the gap between the crate and the wall. His augmented vision could barely make out the shape of someone sleeping. 

"Kat?" He asked, reaching out and poking the figure. She jolted awake and crawled backwards into the little cave. She used her pillow as a sort of protection from him. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, completely confused. 

"Don't hurt me" she quietly whimpered, trying to scoot further into the cave. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, I've been looking for you" Carter said, even in the darkness he could still make out her blue eyes. They were full of fear as he looked at her. 

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked, pulling some candy out of his pocket. Kat didn't reply, instead too scared to do anything. Gesturing it forward she flinched, she didn't move so instead he just put it down between them. Reluctantly she reached out and grabbed the candy. 

Kat opened it up and started eating from the package. "how about you come with me to have your injuries checked out" Carter said, scooting back so she would feel comfortable with coming out. 

Slowly Kat climbed out, she held her pillow and blanket in front of her stomach. She was still scared he was going to hurt her. Carter stood up and offered her his hand, she didn't take it and instead stood up on her own. 

She followed Carter out of the storage room and into the hallway. They walked in silence to the med bay. Once they got there Carter spoke again "I'll take your pillow and blanket back to the barracks while you get yourself checked out by the doctors" Carter said, gently taking the things from her. Kat nodded in response and went into the med bay. She watched as Carter left, and let the doctors poke around her. They decided to wrap up the injury and let her go to the barracks.

When she got there she found her team asleep and her bed made. For the second time she fell asleep, this time surrounded by her teammates and happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter done! I've had a lot of inspiration lately so I've been writing a lot more. I recently bought a saddle and have been riding my horse a lot more now that my leg is healed. She does very well in an english saddle compared to a western saddle. I might include some horse riding in a future chapter, maybe the Spartans go on a trail ride. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I can't wait to post the next one.


	10. Trail Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise is found when out training.

“Alright Noble Team we are doing tank training today, the UNSC is having us go out to the desert where it should be safe to practice” Carter said, looking at each member of his team. 

“Sounds like lots of fun” Ryan said with excitement in his voice. 

“Get yourselves ready, we aren’t training in armor this time” Carter said, letting his team go and get ready before the training. 

Eventually everyone was loaded up in a warthog to go and they drove out to the training site. When they got there they climbed on the tank as they drove out to a place where they could practice with their tank. 

About half way there they could hear some sounds that first confused the Spartans, they looked around and soon saw two horse back riders galloping up the ridge. The riders pulled up the horses once they saw the tank.    
“Stop the tank” Carter barked out, Ryan immediately stopped and looked at him in bewilderment. Hopping out Carter walked over to the riders who trotted up to him, Kat got out to back him up. 

“What are you doing out here?” Carter asked the two riders, who stopped by the two soldiers. 

“This is public land we ride out here all the time” The older of the two women said, patting her horse as he danced. 

“Oh, well then carry on” Carter said, not really knowing what to do they were right and he didn’t expect to see the riders. 

“Well the cavalry has arrived” Kat joked, stepping up to stand by Carter. “Can I pet your horse?” She asked the younger of the riders whose horse was standing still. 

“Sure” she said, letting Kat pet her fluffy white horse who started to lick Kats hand. “Her name is Gypsy” The girl said, as Kat pet the fluffy winter coat that covered the horse. 

“Come on let’s go” Said the older of the riders, her horse was dancing around in excitement. The younger rider nodded and they took off on their ride, Kat watched the horses gallop off before jogging back to the tank. 

She hopped on the tank and they continued on their journey. “I never took you for a horse lover” Carter said once Kat sat down and got comfortable. 

“I’m not I just think it’s interesting to see such big animals when we are out training” She replied, letting the rest of the ride go in silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off of events that happened when I was on my trail ride the other day. We were galloping out on the plains when we found some soldiers practicing with a tank. It was a very strange thing to see when on a ride.


	11. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat is hungry but can't eat with her left hand.

Kat fumbled with her fork and cursed under her breath as she tried to use the utensil with her left hand. Her right arm was currently packed up and she was waiting to get stronger for transportation. 

She almost got some food into her mouth but the food just ended up falling back on her tray. After a few more attempts she gave up and sat back in her bed. 

The sounds of footsteps could be heard and she ignored the person when they began to mess with her tray. She figured it was one of the nurses, she just wasn't in the mood to deal with them. 

"Kat you need to eat" said a voice she recognized as Carter's. She looked over at him and he was looking at her concerned. 

"I don't want to have to get help to eat" Kat said, looking away from him. She felt him grab her left hand and put it on his hand. Looking at it he was holding the fork in his hand with her own hand over his. 

"I'll hold the fork but you can guide me to what you want" Carter said, giving her one of his stupid adorable smiles.

Reluctantly Kat started guiding him to what she wanted. Once she began to eat she realized how truly hungry she was and ended up eating the whole tray of food. 

"There you go, I knew you were hungry" Carter said, reaching behind her ear to pet her. He earned a slight purr from her as she leaned into the touch. 

"It's your fault that I decided to eat" she said, holding his free hand. 

"How is you eating my fault?" Carter asked, confused at what she meant. 

"If you weren't so stupidly cute then I wouldn't eat" she huffed a little, squeezing his hand and pulling it close to her heart. 

"That doesn't make sense" he replied, getting her to laugh a little and roll over. 

"I'm going to sleep" she said, pulling the covers over herself. 

"Sleep well Kat" Carter said, patting her on the head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am alive but I got a job so I'm busy but I thought it was about time I updated this.


End file.
